


Gift store employee ooc Kyoutani

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as prompted by one of the tumblr posts<br/>specifically<br/>'Why the fuck are you choosing that as a gift for your crush' AU<br/>'You walk in and offer to pay me to wrap your gifts' AU<br/>'Why does this cost TEN DOLLARS THIS IS AN OUTRAGE' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift store employee ooc Kyoutani

 

“ He's weird, but in a cute way.  Like, he drinks from a flask at school and has chicken nuggets dipped in nutella.  But he's got freckles and a shy smile, so it balances out.”  The customer said.

“When I said describe him, I thought you'd tell me what type of gift he'd like. Guess I have to do that for you.” Kyoutani said.

“Cool, I'm Yahaba Shigeru.”

“And my nametag says I'm Kyoutani Kentarou. Now, put down that decorative license plate, and take… this.”

H e offered a feathered dragon plush over his shoulder.  It was red, with snowy wings folded to its sides to make it round.  Yahaba looked doubtful.

“Does he collect those license plates now?” Kyoutani asked.

Y ahaba shook his head.

“Then give the shy boy something to cuddle. If all goes right, he'll think of you when he holds it.”

“Thanks, I'll tell you if it works.”

“Uh, you still need to pay for it? And I'm gonna be at the counter by the time you get there?”

Y ahaba raced for it.

He came back in a week,  probably so he could be sure Kyoutani was on  his  shift.

“He's straight.” Yahaba said to Kyoutani while they looked through wind chimes to pretend they weren't just chatting.

“And your next crush will be too, I've been through all that.”

“Speaking of which, I bought him a shirt, he let me measure him in the bathroom at lunch. But, I need you to wrap it.”

“I'll have to charge you for it, we only do free wrapping in December.”

“That's fine, I just can't wrap presents, the last one ended up looking mauled by a wampa.”

“Wampa? That's star wars.”

“You played the games with Kyle Katarn?”

“Hacked my way into the arena every day for a month.”

“Spawned your own NPCs?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let's get your present wrapped and your second heartbreak over.”

“Be careful, I might be back for you next time.”

“I can't flirt with clients in business hours.”

Yahaba spent the wrapping watching Kyoutani's fingers, they looked coarse, but they did their job with a surprising elegance.

Yahaba came back the next day looking terrible. Kyoutani got called out the back room by Kunimi saying his 'potential boyfriend' was back. He made a decision to take Yahaba shopping, there should be a newsagent with chocolate treats a short walk around the shopping centre.

“Yo, Kunimi, you can handle being single in the working sense. This poor crushed soul needs fixing.”

They were fine with walking until Yahaba gasped at something he saw.

“That's my first crush, the homophobe.” Yahaba said quickly.

“Okay, hold my hand and laugh at something I said.”

When Yahaba opened his eyes, he was the type to close his eyes to laugh, Kyoutani was smiling fondly at him. That was nice. It made him feel warm. Then it was dropped as they walked past, and Yahaba realised he wanted Kyoutani for real. And he said he'd been through the same things. They kept holding hands.

“Ten dollars?! For this? This can barely fill my mouth! How can I satisfy my- am I your boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Yahaba said.

“-my boyfriend?!”


End file.
